Takato?
by DarkPsion
Summary: Takato finds the portal back to the digital world, but somethings wrong with takato as the rest of them will find out soon enough, and his parents are coming too...
1. Chapter 1 The Portal

Chapter 1:The Portal

--------------------------------

Takato Matsuki sighed as he left the park were he had always hidden Guilmon.

''I can't keep my promise that i made to Guilmon.'' he thought then wispered ''Im sorry boy...'' as he started to cry- ''Huh?'' Takato turned around just in time to see something white fly away, of course it could halve been a bird but Takato knew, without knowing how he knew that it wasn't a bird. ''could it be?'' with those words Takato turned towards Guilmon's shed and started to run, and when he finnally reached the shed he slid into the hole that had contained the digital portal that led them into the digital world so many years ago. He knew now that he could keep his promise, he turned and ran all the way back to his home to call the rest of the Tamers but ran into Yamaki.

''Sorry Yamaki but im in a hurry i have to call my friends-'' then Takato wispered sharply ''I found it''

Yamaki just narrowed his eyes curiously and asked ''found what?''

''the portal''

at these word Yamaki stared and thought ''i knew it'' and finnally spoke saying ''here you can use my cell phone.''

''thanks'' as Takato called the tamers Yamaki noticed something the ''gogglehead'' as Rika was calling him right now (in the case this was a prank), his ear that was next to the cell phone was fading much like his digimon did when he had activated the Juggernaut program. Then he noticed also that takato was finished making calls.

''thanks yamaki, i nee-''

''takato why was your ear fading like your digimon was during the juggernaut's activation?'' he demanded to know, because he knew that it wasn't normal. All the goggleheaded tamer did was shrug sayind that he had to go tell his parents goodbye, and ran off. When takato reached his house he stopped slyightly out of breath, then walked inside...


	2. Chapter 2 Unxpected TagAlongs

Chapter 2: Unexpected Tag-alongs

----------------------------------------------------

As Takato walked inside he took off his shoes and went upstairs to his bedroom to pack all of his gear and equipment for going to the digital world, he would be going parental permision or not. He grabbed his new backpack that had a zipper on it, he didn't want anything to fall out like the last time. He got up and walked over to where his D-ark and cards were and put his D-ark around his neck on a string, and then stuffed his cards into his pocket. After he had done that he then grabbed a pocket knife just in case. Now all he needed was the bread, he walked toward the door and as soon as he opened it he saw his father, who had noticed Takato's smile on his way in and wanted to find out what was up. The second Takato opened the door he noticed something else; the D-ark that was strung around his neck.

''Dad can i talk to you?'' Takato said while his father looked behind his son to see his backpack full of emergency stuff. Then reality struck his father's face...

''No-'' his father wispered as denial came upon him.

''i need you to trust me one more time dad, i promised him...'' then his dad said something so unexpected so unthinkable that nothing could prepare Takato for what his father was about to say to him-

''i'm coming with you.''

''No.'' but this time it was nether of them who said it. They both spun around to face Takato's mother. ''No'' she repeated.

''Im going ether way so you might as well have dad come with me, besides i dont have guilmon this time.'' he said firmilly, but what astonished both his father and mother is that he knew he would be totally unprotected, and would allow the company of his father.

''hey mom before we go could you make some bread for us and some with penut butter for Guilmon when we find him?''

''yes'' she said ''but on one condition''

''what?''

''i come with you-'' both Takato and his Father knew they would not be able to pursuade her otherwise so they all agreed. Then the young tamer said;

''we'll have to hurry we only have an hour and a half before we are supposed to meet with the other tamers.'' The time went by so fast that they almost forgot to pack their bread and a couple walki-talkes for if they get lost. They then ran to the park to where the portal is, and when they got there they saw Henry, Rika, Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, And of course Jeri.(she just wanted to be with takato) But what shocked Takato as well as everyone else was that Rika was holding the infamous Tamers Flag.

''Hey guys, hey Rika I thought you hated that flag.''

''stuff it gogglehead before i shove it down your throat!''

''Knock it off Rika, it was my idea Takato besides it was useful last time''

''i agree with you Henry but i also thought of some thing'' takato showed henry his drawings of all their digimon except Leomon.

''all right! Hey takato why are your parents here?

''oh yeah there going to tag-along''

''you sure?'' henry said uneasily

''yep''

''enough talk you two let just get going and find our digimon!'' rika yelled

''Ok ok'' they both said, then they all went to into the tunnel and through the portal...


	3. Sorry Not Chapter

NOTE.

My next chapter will be up shortly. It will be hopefully, very long. Don't forget to review.


End file.
